


Nora and FMC watch IT

by TaxFraud404



Category: Ever After Academy (Voltage Visual Novel)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, and omar too i guess, except ezra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaxFraud404/pseuds/TaxFraud404
Summary: Title sums up this entire fic, and gay stuff happens.
Relationships: Nora Le Fay/FMC (Ever After Academy), Slight Lucas Charming/MMC (Ever After Academy)
Kudos: 12





	1. IT Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, not dead, just bored. I'm getting ready for school to start up here soon, so that's a relief; I will finally have something to do. Anyways, I won't keep you any longer. Hope you enjoy this crack filled gay shit.

FMC was bored, just like everybody else during the final days of summer break. No more vacations, no more sleeping in til noon...nothing. Except getting ready for the school semester to start up, of course. Sure, FMC was ready for school, more for seeing her friends in classes and and during lunch, but that didn't stop her from being a little anxious. Anxiety never sat well, and when it was mixed with boredom, that's an entirely new type of anxiety. One filled with more worries while you have nothing to distract yourself from it with, it was quite honestly the worse emotion combo possible in FMC's opinion. 

Luckily, during this summer, she had brother with her, as well as their new friends, to keep them company. During the summer, the library was usually closed and locked off, so their fantasy friends had nowhere to sleep, so FMC and her brother, MMC, offered up some rooms in their house for them to share. There was a small problem with that, however, seeing as there were only three bedrooms in their house: MMC's bedroom, the master bedroom (or their parent's old one), and FMC's bedroom. Because of this minor inconvenience, FMC and MMC came up with a sleeping plan. Lucas and MMC would share the latter's bedroom, Ezra and Omar would share the master bedroom, leaving Nora and FMC to share her bedroom.

The entirety of FMC's summer was spend in the lighthouse, with the occasional small excursion into town here and there. So FMC would spend days in her house, with her brother, Lucas (or his new boyfriend, since they had started dating not long after Lucas's sword was in the stone), Ezra, Omar, and Nora. Of course, Nora was by far FMC's biggest crush, bigger than all her celebrity crushes, and much bigger than her middle/high school crushes. FMC would even bet that her love for Nora was bigger than the one's she shared with all her romantic partners combined. Speaking of her favorite witch, where was she? 

FMC hadn't seen Nora all day, which was surprising, seeing as they were practically attached at the hip. She asked almost everyone in the house if they had seen her crush, but none of them had. Well, there was still one more person to ask; Ezra. With Nora's disappearance being the first thought on her mind, she walked up to Ezra, who was in the kitchen searching the pantry for some type of snack. 

"Hey, Ezra," FMC started, "Have you seen Nora today? I asked everyone else and they hadn't." 

"Hmm," Ezra hummed, "Well, I think I saw her walking towards the beach earlier, something about practicing magic." 

Of course! How could FMC forget about their beach of a backyard! She practically knocked Ezra over with how much force she packed into a single hug. 

"Of course!" FMC practically shouted, "You're the best, Ezra, honest."

With that, she detached herself from the grumpy man and headed outside to the beach, hoping to find Nora there. 

* * *

Once FMC reached the beach, she immediately saw her favorite witch practicing her magic. From what she could see, Nora was trying to stack rocks on top of one another. Not wanting to startle the focusing girl, she cleared her throat. 

"Hey, Nora," FMC began, "What're you doing?" 

Said witch gently sat down the rocks she was trying to balance on the sand, turning to look at FMC. 

"Hello, FMC," Nora replied, "Just seeing how well magic works when farther from the lighthouse. How did you know I was out here?"

FMC let out an embarrassed chuckle. 

"Well, I was hoping that you might wanna watch a movie with me..." FMC muttered, "And I may have asked Ezra and he said he saw you heading out here earlier."

"Well, I haven't seen a 'movie', but I'd gladly watch one with you." 

"Great! Do you wanna watch it now, or later?" 

"Right now is fine."

With that, the two girls headed back to the lighthouse to watch a movie, talking along the way.

"You told me that movies have a genre, like books," Nora started, "What genre did you want to watch?"

"Well, I keep hearing great stuff about this one horror movie." 

"Oh, I see."

FMC was nervous, did Nora dislike horror? It wasn't everyone's cup of tea.

"But we don't have to watch horror, we can watch something else if you'd like-"

"Horror is fine," Nora cut her off, "I was just surprised."

"Surprised? By what?"

"You don't really seem like the type to watch horror," Nora chuckled, "You seem like the kind who would get scared easily."

"Hey! While I may not watch a ton of horror, I can still find enjoyment in some movies," FMC stated, "And for the record, I can handle horror just fine."

"We'll see about that." 

* * *

FMC was scared. 

Sure, she could handle most horror, this wasn't for her. She mainly watched old thrillers, from the 80's, so when she watched a little kid get his arm bitten off by a clown in the sewer, she lost it. It all looked so real, like she could reach her hand through the screen and get her own arm bitten off by Pennywise. She wouldn't test that theory, however, for obvious reasons. They had only just watched the Losers Club leave Niebolt and argue. 

"FMC, are you alright?" Nora asked, "You're trembling." 

"I'm fine," FMC squeaked, "Just peachy." 

"Really? You seem a little," Nora had a smirk on her face while she looked at FMC, "Scared."

"Scared? What?" FMC was lying through her teeth, "What on earth do I have to be scared about?" 

"Come here." 

With that, FMC was pulled into Nora's side, her head on the witch's shoulder. FMC was blushing, as red as a tomato she was sure of it, all while Nora continued to watch the movie. FMC couldn't even remember why she was so frightened, the only thought in her head being that she was lying her head on her crush's shoulder. Then, she felt a weight on top of her head, and she could practically feel steam coming out of her ears from her realization. Nora Le Fay, the girl she's been crushing on since she first summoned her out of a book, was resting her head on top of FMC's head. FMC could die right then and there and have no complaints. 

With that, the two happily watched the rest of the movie in peaceful silence, the only noise being the soft, even breathing of the two girls as they slept through the end credits. 


	2. IT Chapter Two Babeyyy!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, this was originally gonna be a oneshot but I got too invested with headcanons. Also, I recently rewatched IT Chapter Two and oh boy was it interesting. Anyways, if you're reading this, hope you enjoy!

FMC woke up with a blush on her face. Sure, cuddling while watching a movie with your crush was one thing, it was something entirely different when the two of you fell asleep curled up with each other. She could still feel the weight of Nora's head on top of her own, so she guessed the witch was still sleeping peacefully; therefore, completely unaware of FMC's bisexual panic. FMC wanted to cry happy tears simply because of her predicament, but couldn't bring herself to make any noise for fear that the stillness of the moment she was sharing with Nora would be broken. 

"I can tell you're blushing, FMC." Nora stated, startling FMC enough to cause the young woman to fling herself to the other end of the couch. 

"Ah!" FMC yelped, "N-Nora! How long have you been awake?" 

"Not long, probably a minute or so before you woke up." Nora looked smug about the situation, and her smirk did nothing to help calm down FMC's rapidly beating heart. 

"Well, I guess the movie's over," FMC changed the subject, trying to draw the attention away from her, "What do you wanna do now?" 

Nora looked thoughtful for a moment, her smirk vanishing for the time being. Then, a small smile graced the witch's face. 

"You said that there was a second one, no?" 

"Oh yeah! How could I have forgotten?" FMC stated, getting up to take out IT Chapter One's disk and putting IT Chapter Two in it's place. "Although, this one is scarier, in my opinion at least." 

"Is there anything I should know before we start it?" 

"Well, within the first few minutes, instead of a little kid's arm getting bit off," FMC recalled from watching the movie in theaters, "A gay man get's thrown off a bridge and eaten by Pennywise."

"How...delightful." Nora stated sarcastically. 

"Yeah, it wasn't that much fun to watch," FMC shrugged, "Oh! Also, do you know what strobe lights are?" 

"Um, I don't think so, no." 

"Well, they're basically lights that flicker a bunch, and some people can have seizures from them," FMC warned, "Do you know if this would happen to you?" 

"I've experienced rapidly flickering lights before, and I cannot say that anything strange happened to me," Nora responded, "Although my eyes tend to hurt a little afterwards."

"That's fine, it's just that in the final fight scene the 'deadlights' act as strobe lights, and I wouldn't want you to visit the hospital from watching a movie with me." 

Nora hummed, all before getting comfortable on the couch yet again, watching as the trailers for other movies started to come to an end. FMC had totally not been paying attention, so sat down on the couch, about a yard away from Nora, and watched the previews with her. Nora was transfixed by them, and FMC couldn't bring herself to skip with the look on Nora's face. The look of pure wonder, amazement, and even adoration in some cases. A look that FMC wished Nora would look at her with, but little did she know that she already had looked at her with that same look on her face; when FMC wasn't looking, of course. 

When the main menu popped up, FMC picked up the remote, and hit play. 

* * *

They were over half way through the movie already, FMC laying her head yet again on Nora's shoulder, with the witch's head resting on the young woman's. They were at the scene where Pennywise had caught Richie in the deadlights, Eddie looking at the scene playing out before him with horror on his face. Finally, Eddie threw the spear, breaking Richie from his trance as Pennywise was momentarily distracted. Eddie ran to Richie, excitement coursing through his veins, not aware of the knife-hand Pennywise was about to thrust into him from behind. As soon as he was impaled, Nora gasped. 

"No! He was one of my favorites!" 

"Yeah, it's a really sad scene," FMC whispered, "Not as sad as the ending, though." 

They sat in silence yet again, watching as the older Loser's Club defeats Pennywise once and for all. They watch as the Loser's Club comfort a distraught Richie, still mourning the death of his childhood crush. And finally, they watch as Bill opens Stanley's letter. As Stanley narrates what he wrote to the other Loser's, FMC can feel Nora slightly shaking with tears. Especially when Richie finishing carving the initials into the fence post: R+E. 

FMC couldn't blame the witch, after all she was crying, too. They held each other as the end credits rolled, before Nora started giggling. 

"I never thought I would cry about something fictional." 

FMC couldn't help but giggle along with the witch, her tears slowly coming to a stop. 

"Yeah, I can't count how many times I've cried over something not real," FMC nodded, "I think my brother still gets annoyed whenever I cry while watching Avengers Endgame." 

"While I don't know what this 'Avengers Endgame' is," Nora began, "I'm sure your reason for crying is justified."

"Oh trust me, it is." 

They start laughing again, all while the credits slowly come to a close. 

* * *

MMC had just gotten home from whatever business lecture he had to attend, walking through the front door. He was about to call out for his sister, but was stunned silent by the image in front of him. 

On the couch sat his sister, FMC, along with Nora Le Fay, both of them cuddled into each other. He couldn't help but smile, after all:

It looks like his sister finally got her happy ending. 


End file.
